Before A Broken Heart
by Tamaran Girl
Summary: (this is the prequel to how to tell you i love you)Ella Enchanted in Char's POV...this is before he sends that letter to Ella and when he first fell in love with Ella. Please read and REVIEW!
1. Falling in Love for the First Time

Hey! Okay, I'm just putting this up so that I won't lose this thought! This is the first part of the 3-part story thing! I hope you all like it! I can tell you this that this story will be long because it goes all the way up to where How to tell you I love you begins, which in the book Ella Enchanted is page 180. Seems like I got a lot of work in front of me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ella Enchanted.

* * *

_ I received word that Lady Eleanor passed away. I remembered her. She had been such a splendid lady, always making me laugh. I felt this news go straight to my heart. The funeral was today, sadly._

_ I got dressed silently in my best suit. I went to the carriage where Mother and Father awaited, my mother crying her eyes out. She and Lady Eleanor had been good friends. Father held himself but I noticed his eyes were filled with un fallen tears. We had all been good friends with Lady Eleanor._

_ We reached our destination. I got out quietly and so did my parents. I saw the casket and two tears escaped my eyes. I held the others in my eyes, blurring my sight._

_ We then stood and listened to Chancellor Thomas's long, boring speech. He mentioned us a couple times. I wanted to say that this was a funeral, not time to talk about us._

_ The man finished, thank God, and stepped back. I was already bored with his speech I felt as if I were going to go to bed. But then a beautiful girl stepped up to close the casket. I snapped wide- awake and watched her, as if in a trance. Her dark hair moved gently as she walked up to the casket. Her beautiful green eyes were filled with such sadness I just wanted to hold her in my arms._

_ That is when I knew I had fallen in love._

_ I have never been so…fascinating by a mere lady. But this lass had me held in such a trance that I knew it could only be love._

_ I realized that this must be the late Lady Eleanor's daughter, Ella. I had heard of her from my cook. She was too beautiful for words._

_ She closed the casket slowly, a final click breaking the silence. Then she broke down into sobs. She couldn't control herself, the tears just fell and shook her body._

_ Her father, Sir Peter, pulled her into an embrace, putting her face into his chest. I couldn't tell if he was comforting her or just trying to shut her up._

_ Her sobs couldn't be muffled._

_ She then ran away. She fell but was back on her feet, running fast, her hair flowing behind her._

_ I turned to Mother and Father. Mother was watching Ella with tears streaming her face. Father watched Ella also and seemed to be sadden as well._

_ "Father? Mother? Should…should I go see to Lady Eleanor's daughter?" I asked. I didn't care if they said yes, I was going._

_ Mother nodded and so did Father. I walked quickly to follow her. I found her in a willow tree, crying her heart out. I decided not to disturb her. I looked at some gravestones nearby and found my cousin's. I never did like him, he had always had such a temper and would always act cruel and mean._

_ I felt Ella come out of the willow tree. I spoke up, breaking the silence, "Cousin of mine," I gestured toward the gravestone. I glanced at her. "Never liked him. I liked your mother."_

_ I began to walk back, hoping she would follow. She did but she walked far away from me. I walked closer to her._

_ "You can call me Char," I suddenly said. I hated silence. "Everyone else does."_

_ She didn't responded. Silence followed._

_ "My father calls me Char too," I added._

_ Ella looked at me and then finally said something. "Thank you," she said quietly._

_ I corrected, "Thank you, Char." She didn't responded. I decided to speak again. "Your mother used to make me laugh. Once, at a banquet, Chancellor Thomas was making a speech. While he talked, your mother moved her napkin around. I saw it before your father crumpled it up. She had arranged the edge in the shape of the chancellor's profile, with the mouth open and the chin stuck out. It would have looked exactly like him if he were the color of a blue napkin. I had to leave without dinner so I could go outside and laugh."_

_ We were halfway back. I smiled a bit at the memory. True, I had been a bit hunger afterwards but Lady Eleanor had made me laugh._

_ It started raining. A small figure was by Lady Eleanor's grave and I figured it was Sir Peter of Frell._

_ Ella turned to me. "Where did everyone go?"_

_ I replied, "They all left before I came to find you." I felt a worried. "Did you want them to wait?" I wanted to kick myself. I should have made them wait! Ugh!_

_ Ella looked right at her father. "No, I didn't want any of them to wait." I guess she also meant her father. I breathed a little easier. At least I hadn't disappointed her._

_ "I know all about you," I said, breaking the silence again. Great, now I sounded like a stalker!_

_ Ella looked at me curiously. "You do? How could you?"_

_ "Your cook and my cook meet at the market. She talks about you." I glanced at her sideways. "Do you know much about me?"_

_ "No," she paused. "What do you know?"_

_ I grinned. "I know you can imitate people just as Lady Eleanor could. Once you imitated your manservant to his face and he wasn't sure whether he was the servant or you were. You make up your own fairy tales and you drop things and trip over things. I know you once broke a whole set of dishes."_

_ Ella protested, "I slipped on ice!"_

_ "Ice chips you spilled before you slipped on them," I said and then laughed._

_ "An accident," Ella protested but she smiled a trembling smile._

_ We reached Sir Peter and he bowed. "Thank you, Highness, for accompanying my daughter."_

_ I bowed back._

_ "Come, Eleanor," he commanded to Ella._

_ She didn't make a move to him. "Ella. I'm Ella," she said._

_ Her father looked exasperated. "Ella then. Come, Ella." He bowed again to me and then climbed into the carriage._

_ I handed Ella in the carriage but I wounded up with the middle of her arm. I felt the electricity run through me. She had to grasp the side of the carriage for balance._

_ I closed the door with a small smile and I then heard a loud ripping, which I believed to be Ella's skirt._

_ I couldn't help but laugh. I waved goodbye, although I doubted she saw me. I then walked back to my carriage where Mother and Father waited patiently._

_ Mother looked at me. "How was Lady Eleanor's daughter?"_

_ I smiled. "She's perfectly fine."_

_ Mother frowned. "I wish we could go to their manor to pay our respects but we have things to do."_

_ I felt a pang of disappointment but nodded and went into the carriage. But I paused and looked back at where Ella's carriage had disappeared. This just had to be love. It just had to be. I never felt this way about anyone before. I knew instantly I was in love with Ella of Frell, even though I had just met her._

__

* * *

Hope you liked it! I'm adding more later since I really want to first finish _How to tell you I love you_. And I have that 3rd part to do also! Whew! LOL. Okay, please review! I might not update for awhile, until I finish my other story even, but I'll try! Please review!


	2. The Menagerie

Hey everyone! Okay, I'm updating because I…just am. LOL. Hope you like it, it took me kind of long because I kept getting distracted so it might be bad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ella Enchanted.

Enjoy!

* * *

_ Cecilia, my sister, was furious that she hadn't attended the funeral. She had been at a some tea event with some ladies. She said she would gladly have skipped it to come to the funeral. But Father said it was best that she didn't go. My other siblings had never had that connection to the late Lady Eleanor or even knew her so they didn't attend. They didn't seem angry that they missed it._

_ I wanted to go back and see Ella again. Actually, my heart was aching to see her. I hadn't seen her in the past two days! But, being the future king wasn't an easy task._

_ On the second day, I was tired of hearing about politics and about the economy. Did I care? All I could think was of Ella. That was about all that went through me mind._

_ I managed to avoid my father and mother and, after getting Louise, my cook, to give me some apples to eat, I left the palace and went to the royal menagerie. I wanted to see some of the animals and perhaps they could take my mind off Ella, who I couldn't seem to get off my mind._

_ I thought of what I felt around Ella. I had felt a pounding heart and pulse racing sensation. I had felt electricity when I handed her into the carriage. Was this love? Yes. But I had never been in love before, how would I know? And I would rather not ask my mother and father about love. This matter was too personal to involve my parents._

_ I suddenly stopped in my tracks. There, ahead of me, was Ella. That was odd…here I am, thinking about my feelings about her and here she is!_

_ I felt the heart pounding and pulse racing sensation again. I felt my legs go weak and I felt a little light-headed from just looking at her. She was beautiful._

_ She had a piece of cheese and was beckoning the centaur to come and eat it. My hand automatically went into my cloak and I pulled out a shiny red apple. I grinned. I was going to thank Louise for giving me apples!_

_ I approached slowly and quietly. "Here," I said, offering her the apple. She turned to look at me. Those green eyes looked at me in surprise but when they fell on the apple, they filled with gratitude. I wanted to beam with delight._

_ She took and looked at it. Then she looked at me with her beautiful green eyes. I felt myself staring into them, those beautiful green, emerald eyes…_

_ "Thank you," she said quietly. She then held out her hand and approached the moat slowly. The centaur spotted her and walked closer hesitantly. I silently prayed it wouldn't gallop off. I could only image the painful and hurt expression on Ella's face if he did. It was too much. It made my heart break._

_ She tossed the apple into the air and the centaur, along with others, came to receive the treat. Ella's centaur caught the treat, however. It chewed on it happily. I let out a breath I realized I was holding._

_ Ella said, "I always expect them to thank me or to say, 'How dare you stare?'"_

_ "They're not smart enough to talk. See how blank their eyes are." Just leave it to me and my stupid mouth! Why did I have to go and act as if I were her instructor? Ugh, I mentally kicked myself and called myself an idiot._

_ Ella replied, "If they had words, they wouldn't be able to think of anything to say."_

_ Surprise silence followed this. I looked at her, surprised. Then I burst out laughing. How true!_

_ "That's funny! You're funny! As the Lady Eleanor was!" Could I be any stupider? I swear, me and my stupid mouth! Stupid, stupid! I dug my heel into my toes. How could I have been so stupid? Ugh, she probably thought of me to be annoying. Maybe she wanted to leave right now. Maybe she hates me for reminding her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you."_

_ Ella looked sad. "I think of her often." Great, and I just brought her up! I can be so stupid at times I wonder how will I manage a kingdom and not lead it into doom._

_ We walked in silence near the edge of the moat. I hate silences, I really do. I get nervous after them and here was no exception. And sometimes when I was nervous, I tend to start babbling._

_ "Would you like an apple too?" I asked, holding out another apple as well._

_ She looked at me and there was a mischievous glint in her beautiful emerald eyes. She then did an incredible thing. She pawed the ground beneath her feet. She tossed her beautiful dark hair and her head as if she had a mane. She opened her eyes as wide as they would go and stared stupidly at me. She then took the apple. She had acted just like centaur!_

_ I laughed again. She was funny! "I like you. I'm quite taken with you." Did I really just say that? Could I permanently shut my mouth for once? I took an apple and bit into it. It was delicious._

_ We continued walking and everyone bowed or curtsied to us. I saluted them in the royal salute. I barely even knew it. It was so natural to do it that I didn't have to think twice about it._

_ After a few clumsy curtsies on Ella's part, she settled on a deep nod. I could barely suppress my laughter._

_ We went to the parrot cages. The parrots were interesting except for they spoke in languages I could barely say. I only hoped Ella would enjoy it._

_ The parrot keeper was apparently a friend of Ella's. He saw me and bowed deeply. He then returned to feeding an orange parrot._

_ "This one's new," he informed us. "Speaks Gnomic and doesn't shut up." I suppressed a laugh._

_ The parrot said something. It sounded like it was gargling. And to my utmost surprise, Ella repeated the parrot exactly._

_ "You speak Gnomic!" I exclaimed, more of a statement than a question._

_ Ella replied, "I like to make sounds. I only know what a few words mean."_

_ Simon looked at me. "She does it quite right, doesn't she, Your Highness."_

_ I attempted. It had sounded easy. All you had to really do was gargle. I was wrong. My attempt was pathetic and I knew it. It sounded terrible to my ears. What would Ella say?_

_ "It sounded better when you said it," I said to Ella. And it had._

_ The parrot said something again. Ella turned to Simon. "Do you know what it said?"_

_ Simon shook his head and looked at me. "Do you know, sir?"_

_ I replied, "No. It sounds like gargling." I saw Ella suppress a laugh. I grinned. Making Ella laugh was like a treat to me._

_ Some other visitors walked in and needed Simon. "Excuse us," he said and left._

_ I watched as Ella said goodbye to each and every parrot in different languages. She did everyone perfect._

_ She did Gnomic again, then ogrese, which surprised me, then Abdegi, the giants' language, and then Elfian._

_ Ella waved goodbye to Simon. "Goodbye." Her tone sounded wistful, as if sad she were leaving. I don't know why; she could always visit them again._

_ A garden separated the ogres and the birds. We walked through beds of flowers. This would have been more romantic at night, I thought._

_ Ella tried to teach me the languages. I had memorized them but couldn't say them._

_ Ella and I thought of what would have happened to me if elves had heard me. "If they heard me, the elves would never let me stand under a tree again," I said. Ella laughed._

_ "The gnomes would hit you over the head with a shovel," she said while laughing._

_ I grinned. "Would the ogres decide I was unworthy of consumption?" What a relief! We both laughed again._

_ We neared the ogre huts. Even though they were locked in, soldiers were posted within arrow range. An ogre glared at us through a window._

_ I couldn't help but worry for Ella. Would she be frightened? Perhaps we should leave…_

_ The ogres weren't dangerous for their large size and cruelty. Well, not only that. But if they looked at you, they would know your secrets and use that knowledge. But the worse part, I believe, is when they make their voice so persuasive. They could make you do anything after their second sentence. _

_ I heard something. A small voice say something in Gnomic, I am sure of it. I was probably imagining it._

_ Ella looked at me. "Did you hear that?" Or maybe not._

_ "Doesn't sound like an ogre. Where did it come from?"_

_ I heard the voice again, repeating the same thing. I couldn't understand it. I heard tears in the voice._

_ A toddler gnome poked his head out of an aqueduct only a few feet from the hut. I noticed him and then I realized the ogre saw him too. The ogre could reach him through the unglazed glass!_

_ Ella moved forward but I was already moving. I grabbed the toddler and pulled away just as the ogre tried and grab it._

_ The ogre said something to me angrily. Probably saying it wanted to eat me. He also looked at my royal robes and his eyes, if possible, grew darker._

_ Then he turned to Ella and, to my surprise, he began laughing. Did I miss something? He said something to Ella, still laughing. Tears of mirth ran down his cheeks._

_ Then he spoke and his voice wasn't even persuasive when he said, "Come to me and bring the child." I wanted to laugh. Ella would never do that._

_ I glanced at Ella and found her eyes had a terrified look in them. Her legs were trembling. Ella's knuckles turned white as she clutched the toddler gnome tighter, causing him to yelp in pain and try and break free._

_ The ogre laughed harder. "Obey me this instant. Come. Now." Why was he ordering Ella about? Who did he think he was?_

_ To my surprise, Ella took a step forward. She stopped and her legs trembled again. She then took another step and another closer to the ogre and closer to death._

_ What was she doing? I was horrified and found my heart pound in my chest, faster and faster. I didn't want to imagine what would happen to Ella. The thought of Ella being eaten hurt me painfully. She couldn't die; she couldn't leave…not when I felt this way about her. Not when I never felt this way about no other being. No…_

_ My throat was dry and I swallowed, trying to speak. I finally found my voice and cried, "Where are you going?" I knew where she was going. She was going right to the laughing ogre. But the real question was why._

_ "I must," Ella replied._

_ I felt so helpless. Why must she? I couldn't let her get hurt! "Stop! I command you to stop!" I said. I doubted she would listen but she did. She instantly stopped. She was shaking, I think. She was scared. She must be._

_ Soldiers surrounded the hut now, swords drawn and pointed at the ogre. He glared at us but retreated into the shadows._

_ I went to Ella who was with the squirming gnome. "Why did you listen to him?" I asked._

_ The gnome cried out something in gnomic. I had almost forgotten about him in my panic, seeing Ella almost become an ogre's lunch._

_ Ella dodged my question by saying, "He's frightened." I knew she was trying to distract me; I'm not stupid._

_ "Why did you listen to him, Ella?" I asked again. I looked right at her. _

_ "His eyes," she muttered. "Something about them. I had to do what he wanted."_

_ I felt alarm rise in me. Ella was almost taken by me and now…the ogres found a new way to bewitch us? And they used it on Ella. Anger rose. No one does that to Ella. No one!_

_ I stopped. I was being a little overbearing. I didn't even know if I…loved Ella or not. That sounded stupid to me. Of course I loved her; who else made you feel light-headed or have that pulse-racing sensation? Who makes your heart feel as if it will burst from just pounding faster and faster in your chest? Who made your legs feel weak and make your words come all stumbled and messed up? Thank God I hadn't done that, messing up and stumbling over my words. I would be mortified._

_ "Have they found a new way to bewitch us?" I asked. "I must inform my father." And I would. And I would double, no triple the guards around the huts._

_ The gnome child began thrashing and wailed. Ella looked at it with concern, her emerald green eyes worried. She said the same thing the parrot, the one who spoke gnomic, said to her when we were at the parrot place._

_ The gnome toddler smiled and repeated what she had said. Ella put him down and he took Ella's hand. I only wished I could be that gnome toddler, holding her hand. I could practically feel the electricity that would run through my body, coursing from the tips of my fingers to my very toes._

_ The gnome child looked at me and held out its hand. I took it, smiling._

_ Ella spoke. "His parents must be worried." They probably were. Ella looked so worried and I wish I could comfort her. I knew she felt bad for the gnome toddler._

_ We walked around and looked. Finally, we spotted an ancient gnome sitting on the ground near the pond. Her head was bowed, in an obvious symbol of defeat. Other gnomes, both young and old, looked around and questioned passersby._

_ I felt terrible for this ancient gnome. She looked so defeated, so sad. Even though I knew it was wrong, I secretly was a little relieved I hadn't felt that pain or defeat. I hoped I never would have to._

_ The gnome cried_ _out to the ancient gnome, tugging on our hands. Ella and I were dragged along._

_ The ancient gnome's head snapped up and her eyes filled with tears of joy as she spotted the toddler gnome. "!zhulpH" She grabbed him in a tight hug. She kissed him all over his little face._

_ She then looked at us and saw me. "Highness, thank you for the return of my grandson."_

_ I coughed, embarrassed. "We're glad to bring him back, madam. He was almost an ogre's lunch."_

_ Ella spoke up, "Char – Prince Charmont – saved him." She then looked at me and I heard the unspoken words: And he also saved me too. I felt myself want to beam proudly. I had saved her life._

_ "You have the gratitude of the gnomes," the ancient gnome bowed her head. "I am zhatapH."_

_ Ella curtsied, although wobbly. "I'm Ella." Gnomes began to circle us curiously._

_"How did you persuade him to come with you? He would not go with most humans," zhatapH questioned._

_ I felt proud as I said, "Ella spoke to them."._

_ zhatapH asked, "What did you say?"_

_ Ella hesitated for a moment before saying what she had said. It was perfect, like every other quality about Ella._

_ "No wonder he came to you," zhatapH said._

_ zhulpH said something joyfully. A younger gnome took him. "Where did you learn how to speak gnomic? I am zhulpH's mother."_

_ Ella explained about the parrots. When she finished, she asked, "What did I say to zhulpH?"_

_ "It's a expression. We say it as a greeting. In Kyrrian, it is 'Digging is good for the wealth and good for the health," zhatapH explained. She held her hand out to Ella and Ella held it. "zhulpH is not the only one you will save. I see it."_

_ What? I glanced at Ella and saw a curious but puzzled expression on her face. But also I saw interest. I was interested too. I knew some gnomes could see into the future but I never actually met one._

_ Ella asked, "Can you see what's ahead for me?"_

_ "Gnomes do not see detail. What you will wear tomorrow, what you will say, are mysteries. I see outlines only."_

_ Ella swallowed. "What are they?"_

_ "Danger, a quest, three figures. They are close to you, but they are not your friends." She let go of Ella's hand. "Beware of them!"_

_ What? How could one be close to one and not be your friend? I glanced at zhatapH but she didn't add any further details or anything._

_ We bid goodbye to them and zhatapH watched Ella carefully. Something in her gaze…she looked like she was looking carefully, trying to see her future when she could only see the outlines. I could see she wanted to see what she had seen the outline of. But she couldn't._

_ I said to Ella as we left the menagerie, "Tonight I shall triple the guard around the ogres. And soon I will catch a centaur and give it to you." And I swore that I would. Soon and very soon. Because that would be an excuse to see her again and try and put my puzzled feelings into place._

_ We left each other and I went to the maze garden near the palace. I always found comfort here. I strolled and thought of Ella. Could this be love? I thought I had established this before. Yes!_

_I knew I would never feel this way about another human as long as I live. This was love. I was in love with Ella of Frell. And, to my surprise, I smiled. Being in love was a good feeling.

* * *

_

I hoped everyone liked it! I can only hope…Review time!

**Ellafreak- **LOL, it's okay. I ask all these stupid questions too. They are all random too. LOL. Oh and it says why above. I think at the very beginning. Thanks! I love doing Char's POV, so fun. LOL. But this will be a little more happy tone since, well, Ella didn't say she married some one else. Hope you like and yeah, I'll try and update _How to tell you I love you _as fast as I can. It just hit an interesting point. When Ella is revealed! I'm trying to make the feelings perfect and I don't want anyone to be disappointed. Thanks for reviewing!

**sweet-strawberry692003- **LOL, I thought that too but my fingers just started typing. LOL. So, you'll have lots to read! I already have two chapters done in my 3rd part thing so you'll have tons of reading to do! LOL. I'll post that soon. Thanks for reviewing!

**Arwen Veancawen- **It flows good? YAY! I was nervous I came off sounding bad. Thanks for reviewing!

**KrazyKamaka-zGurl89- **LOL of course you don't! A genius? Tell my teachers that. LOL. And oh, about _How to tell you I love you_, I'm just trying to make it better sounding since I got your brother's flame. It'll be up soon so no worries. Thanks for reviewing and the compliments!

**Lillianna-Rose- **LOL, I'll update as fast as I can both stories! You update your incredibly story too! I need to know what happens! Thanks for reviewing!

**Angel of Despair- **Hope you like where I'm heading. And thanks! Thanks for reviewing!

**Awaiting Impatient Person- **Thank you! Another story started, another quest! LOL, I'll shut up. Darn, I wish I got that before I posted the first chapter! I would have used that and I'm serious. And LOL, I don't believe in love at first sight either. If it happens to me, then I'll be a believer. LOL. Yeah, I know I put it all weird up. First the 2nd part, then the 1st and then the 3rd! I'm weird. But Lucas, the guy who made _Star Wars _did the 4th, 5th, and 6th one and then did the 1st, 2nd, and currently the 3rd. I'm not alone in this world! LOL. What do you mean about your piece of advice? "You don't have to follow it if you don't want to." Follow what? LOL, I'm a bigger dope than Char. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hikaru-009- **It's okay, you don't have to sign in. I'm lazy to sometimes, LOL. And just wondering, are you from America? Since you said that cute thing. No offensive or anything, I swear, I'm just curious. Anyways, thank you so much!And I'll try and keep up the good work! Thanks for reviewing!

**Dreamerdoll- **LOL, sorry! And YAY you updated yours! YAY! LOL. I was wondering what you meant about the cliffhanger thing until I read the end, LOL. I've been busy with _How to tell you I love you_. And I'm working on the 3rd part for my 3-part story. Thanks for reviewing!

**------FYI-------**

**Okay, I did a pen name for fictionpress.com and my pen name is Tamaran Girl. It's easy to remember, LOL. Anyways, please check out the poems and review! PLEASE! I'll love you for all eternal! LOL. Thanks if you do!**

Okay, that's all for today! I won't ask for any reviews, since I still have to update my other story and I don't want people mad at me. Thanks and please review!


End file.
